Haruhi's Fan
by ruui
Summary: Haruhi punya fan? Cowok? Cakep pula?  Tamaki: pingsan   ga pinter bikin summary, enjoy aja yah..    a


Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori

Summary:

Haruhi punya fan? Cowok? Cakep pula?

Tamaki: pingsan

Warning:

No sho-ai.. ^^ abal dan gaje..

DLDR.. enjoy..

Pagi itu, cerah, sejuk, kicauan burung nan merdu itu ternyata membuat Haruhi terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Mau tak mau, Haruhi harus membuka matanya. Ia tahu apa yang akan ia peroleh apabila ia tak kunjung membuka kedua matanya.

"Ukh.. Jam berapa ini?" Haruhi menyambar jam kecil yang ada di dekatnya.

"Ohayou Haru-chan." Ayah Haruhi seketika mengagetkan Haruhi yang masih setengah terpejam tersebut.

"Ah Otou-san, ohayou." sapa Haruhi datar.

"Nee Haruhi, cepat bangun! Tak seperti biasanya kau bangun sesiang ini."

"He? Toh jam sekolah belum mulai." Haruhi menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut kusutnya.

"Ah, kau memang anak yang baik, Haruhi" sindiran itu keluar berbarengan dengan munculnya urat-urat kekesalan yang ada di jidat Ayah Haruhi. Akhirnya sang Ayah menarik paksa selimut anak kesayangannya karena kesal.

"Lima menit lagi." tawar Haruhi

"Jika kau terlambat, jangan salahkan ayah."

"Hai hai, arigatou Otou-san." Haruhi menyerah, melepas paksa selimut kusut yang melekat pada dirinya dan segera beranjak untuk 'beraktifitas'.

Pagi itu tak seperti biasanya—Haruhi bangun agak siang. Bangun datri futon 'rakyat jelata'nya, ia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah usai, Haruhi mengenakan seragam sekolah ouran itu serapi mungkin, entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman-nyaman saja mengenakan seragam anak laki-laki ouran pemberian _host club_ itu. Ia tak peduli akan mengenakan seragam laki-laki ataupun seragam perempuan, keinginannya hanya dapat bersekolah di ouran (secara gratis) dan lepas dari hutang yang sekarang membuatnya terjerat dalam _club_ aneh bernama _host club_.

"Aku berangkat!"

"Uh! Hati-hati di jalan, Haru-chan~!"

Haruhi menutup pintu apartemen yang dia dan ayahnya tinggali. Ia berbalik, kakinya menyambar sesuatu. Dipandanginya seikat bunga mawar merah berbalut plastik transparan dengan pita keemasan itu dengan lekat. Setelah Haruhi memperhatikan, ada sepucuk kertas yang diikat di ikatan bunga mawar itu. "Huff, bunga? Sekarang bunga?" Haruhi mengambil bunga itu dan segera membaca secarik kertas yang membuatnya pengap itu.

" Haruhi... ohayou

Semoga hari-harimu indah dan menyenangkan.. "

Haruhi mendesah, dia merasa aneh mendapat kejutan pagi hari itu. "Haah.. Tidak berguna." Haruhi melempar secarik kertas itu dan dia meraih gagang pintu. "Tou-san.. ada bunga untukmu." Haruhi melempar mawar itu kepada ayahnya dan segera berlari menuju sekolah.

"Heh? Untukku?" Ayah Haruhi bergantian menatap antara mawar yang berada di genggamannya dan pintu apartemen mereka yang masih menganga.

1-A class

"Ah yokatta, aku belum terlambat."

"Ohayou Haruhi!"

"Ohayou, Hikaru-Kaoru!"

"Ne, lihat! Ini untukmu." Hikaru menyodorkan sesuatu.

"Heh? Apa ini?" Haruhi menerima bungkusan itu setengah terpaksa.

"Itu oleh-oleh dari ayah kami, Haruhi." Kaoru menjelaskan.

"Memangnya apa isinya?" Haruhi mencoba menerawang bungkusan yang berada di telapak tangannya.

"Itu saputangan dari sutera…" Hikaru menjawab santai.

"…Yang ayah kirimkan dari India." Kaoru melengkapi penjelasan Hikaru.

"Ah.. Ya sudah, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama" Hitachiin _brothers_ mejawab kompak.

Bel tanda dimulainya jam pelajaran di sekolah tersebut akhirnya berbunyi, tepat saat Haruhi duduk di kursinya. Hitachiin bersaudara itu terlihat masih asyik menjahilii ketua kelas 1-A yang duduk di depan mereka. Semua anak nampak acuh pada bunyi bel yang baru saja berbunyi kecuali Haruhi. Haruhi melepas hembusan nafas panjangnya dan bersiap menerima pelajaran hari itu.

"Ah akhirnya selesai juga." keluh Hikaru.

"Kami duluan ke ruang musik 3, Haruhi! Ja" Kaoru pamit.

"Ah ya kalian duluan saja, aku masih mencatat itu." Haruhi menunjuk papan tulis yang penuh dengan rumus.

"Hai hai, pantas saja kau dapat beasiswa dari Ouran."

"Sudah Kaoru, ayo ke _host club._"

"Ah ya, Tōno menjanjikan sesuatu padaku." senyum kejahatan berkembang di muka Kaoru.

"Ja ne, Haruhi."

Kedua hitachiin meninggalkan Haruhi di kelas 1-A sendirian, hanya bersama bangku-bangku yang berserakan tak teratur itu. Sesekali Haruhi menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya, dia merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya di balik pintu itu.

Haruhi menutup bukunya. Ia merapikan semua buku-bukunya dan segera menuju ruang musik 3. "GRASAK" terdengar bunyi ganjil di depan pintu keluar. "Hah, sudah kuduga ada orang di sana." gumam Haruhi sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ah! Anooo.. Sumimasen." seorang murid laki-laki terkejut melihat Haruhi keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin dengan muka yang memerah.

"A…..no, dasar aneh." Haruhi bengong menatap anak laki-laki yang berlari semakin jauh darinya itu.

"srak" kaki Haruhi menyambar sesuatu. Haruhi lalu mengambil benda itu tanpa pikir panjang. Ia hendak membaca benda(surat) itu, namun Tamaki muncul dari balik koridor dan ia beteriak-teriak seakan mencari sesuatu yang hilang, Haruhi samar-samar mendengar suara parau Tamaki.

"HARUHI~" muka Tamaki berubah gembira melihat sosok Haruhi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa?" Haruhi cuek.

"Otou-san mencarimu, Haruhi." Tamaki memeluk Haruhi, Haruhi cuek saja. Ia segera menyembunyikan surat itu dari Tamaki

"Kenapa kau ke sini, Senpai?"

"Tentu saja mencarimu. Heh? Apa itu barusan?" Tamaki merasa ada sesuatu yang Haruhi sembunyikan darinya.

"Ah, tak ada apa-apa. Ayo segera ke ruang musik 3!"

"Haruhi sekarang pelit sama Tou-san?" Tamaki menggigit-gigit jarinya.

"hah, terserah" Haruhi berlalu meninggalkan Tamaki menuju ruang musik 3

Tamaki ngambek, dia menuju pojok koridor, menerapkan kembali gaya ngambeknya yang khas itu.

"Ne, Senpai.." Haruhi tak tau harus bicara apa.

"Apa? Jangan ganggu aku."

"Ukh.. Dasar" Haruhi sebal melihat sikap Tamaki.

Tiba-tiba muncul Kyouya dari balik koridor,"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Ayo segera ke _host club_. Hey Tamaki, cepat bangun!"

"Hai hai."

Tamaki bangun, dia memasang muka cemberutnya dan segera menuju _host club_ tanpa berbicara pada Haruhi. Haruhi pun merasa baikan karena Tamaki tak mengganggunya seperti biasa.

"Hoy Tōno! Kau kenapa? Kami yakin kau tak akan lama ngambek dengan Haruhi."

"Diem.." Tamaki menatap Haruhi dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Aho." Haruhi pasang muka aneh setelah melihat Tamaki.

Jam kerja mereka di _host club_ usai. Hikaru dan Kaoru masih asyik menikmati PSP mereka, Honey-senpai masih menyantap kue-kue yang tersisa, Kyouya sibuk menghitung penghasilan mereka hari itu. Haruhi terlihat sudah berkemas-kemas,"Ne, minna-san aku pulang duluan." pamit Haruhi kepada semua anggota _host club_.

"He? Kenapa pulang cepat, Haruchan? Honey-senpai seakan melarang Haruhi pulang.

"Mau kami antar?" Hitachiin bersaudara tersenyum iseng.

"Ah aku banyak kerjaan, maaf Hikaru-Kaoru aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Haruhi, ingat hutangmu." Kyouya ikut berbiaca untuk mengingatkan Haruhi akan hutang-hutang yang masih Haruhi tanggung pada _host club_.

"Heeeeee~h" Haruhi merasa miskin.

Tamaki menatap kepergian Haruhi, ia masih menggigiti jari-jarinya. Semua hanya bisa menatap kepergian satu-satunya anggota perempuan dalam _host club_ itu dengan pasrah.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Haruchan! Ini bawalah sepotong kue ini." Honey-senpai tersenyum manis seperti biasa sambil menyodorkan sekotak kue tiramisu.

"Hati-hati, Haruhi" Mori-senpai ikut memperingatkan Haruhi.

"Hai, arigatou.."

Tamaki, dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Haruhi yang kini di ambang pintu. Dia tak tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya, dia merasa ada yang aneh menyelimuti hatinya.

"Tadaima." Haruhi melepaskan sepatunya dan bergegas menyiapkan makan malam.

Hah, aku benci ini.. sebenarnya siapa pengirim bunga-bunga dan semua surat itu? Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur tadi malam dan aku hampir terlambat ke sekolah.. aku pusiing." gerutu Haruhi sambil menunggui air yang ia rebus itu hingga mendidih.

Haruhi membaca beberapa buku-buku pelajarannya sambil memasak, ia menemukan surat yang (sepertinya) tadi sore ia temukan di depan pintu kelasnya. "He? surat lagi? Ayolah.." Haruhi akhirnya membaca juga surat itu, matanya membelalak. "Apa ini? Surat cinta? Yang benar saja.." hati Haruhi berdebar… _Mungkinkah surat itu dari Tamaki-senpai?_ Pikirnya asal. Haruhi kembali melipat surat itu, ia khawatir. Khawatir dan bingung akan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Berdebar-debar, ingin marah, malu dan sebagainya. "Apa yang aku rasakan?" Tanya Haruhi pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku … apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Haruhi kembali membuka surat itu, dia menemukan tulisan tambahan di bagian bawah surat itu, "Temui aku di atap sekolah hari sabtu jam 17.00, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan." muka Haruhi jadi tak karuan.

"Tamaki bocchama, waktunya makan malam." seorang pelayan mengetuk halus pintu kamar Tamaki.

"Iya.." Tamaki menjawab ogah.

"Hai, permisi."

Tamaki membenamkan setengah wajahnya ke bantal. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir keras, mukanya kusut, terlipat bagaikan selimutnya.

"Bodoooh.. apabila ada sesuatu terjadi pada anak perempuanku, aku gagal menjadi seorang ayah untuknya!" Tamaki mengacak-acak rambut blondenya sendiri.

"whooff! whoof!" Antoniette menyerang Tamaki dan segera menjilati muka Tamaki, spontan Tamaki berteriak-teriak karena geli.

"Ne, Antoniette apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa baikan dengan Haruhi?" Antoniette hanya mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya.

"Hah.. baiklah! Aku harus meminta maaf kepada Haruhi besok pagi." Tamaki berkata mantap.

"Trrlllt..trlltltt.." _handphone_ Tamaki berdering, Tamaki awalnya tak menyadari _handphonenya_ yang berdering—karena Antoniette yang masih mengajaknya bermain. Namun Antoniette berseru-seru seakan ingin memberi tahu Tamaki akan _handphone_nya yang berdering itu. "Ah, ada panggilan?" Tamaki mengambil _handphone_nya, dilihatnya nama orang yang menelfonnya itu. Di layar _handphone_nya, terpampang nama Haruhi. Hati Tamaki berdegup, gugup. _Haruhi? BENARKAH? Haruhi menelfonku?_ pikiran Tamaki mengacau. Dia akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk memencet tombol _accept_.

"Uh? Moshi-moshi?" suara Tamaki terlihat jelas sekali kalau dia gugup.

"Anoo.. Tamaki-senpai?"

"Ha….Ha..Haruhi? ini benar Haruhi?"

"Ha..Hai.. Ini Haruhi. Anoo.. um, Tamaki-senpai kah yang me…" kalimat Haruhi terputus.

"TAMAKI BOCCHAMA! Ini sudah waktu makan malam.. Saya harap Tamaki bocchama segera turun!" suara keras ketua pelayan wanita setengah baya itu mengagetkan Tamaki.

"BAKA!" Tamaki spontan berteriak tanpa memperhatikan Haruhi yang masih bisa mendengar suara Tamaki dari seberang panggilan.

"Senpai… dasar.. Senpai IDIOT!" Haruhi seketika menutup panggilan, air matanya mulai menetes..

"He? HARUHI? Lho? Telponnya diputus? Hoii!" Tamaki bingung kenapa Haruhi menutup panggilan mereka.

Haruhi membekap mulutnya, tak percaya bahwa Tamaki mengatainya 'baka'. Ia menduga Tamaki-lah yang menulis surat-surat dan mengirim bunga-bunga itu, namun kini hati Haruhi serasa hancur, ia tak menyangka senpai yang ternyata ia sukai itu mengatainya 'baka'.

Tamaki masih menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia bingung, apa yang terjadi pada Haruhi sampai-sampai Haruhi menutup panggilan. Tamaki tidak terlalu mendengar apa kata terakhir yang Haruhi ucapkan di panggilan tadi. Ia menghubungi Haruhi, namun panggilan itu tak kunjung juga diterima oleh Haruhi. Tamaki hanya merasa mengatakan kata 'baka' kepada kepala pelayan itu, dia tak pernah merasa mengatakan kata 'baka' itu kepada Haruhi.

"Hah, aku kira Haruhi gugup, jadi dia menutup panggilan kami. Yah, waktunya makan malam, kau mau ikut, Antoniette?" Tamaki mengelus bulu anjing kesayangannya itu. Tamaki segera turun dari kamarnya dan segera menuju ruang makan dengan masih diliputi perasaan yang bimbang.

Haruhi menitikkan air matanya, masih tak bisa percaya bahwa Tamaki mengatainya 'baka'. Dalam tangisnya, Haruhi terlarut dalam buaian sang mimpi. Dia tertidur didampingi dengan air mata sedihnya itu.

"Haruhi belum datang juga?" Tamaki mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang musik 3.

"Memangnya ada apa, Tamaki?" Kyouya merasa ganjil.

"Anooo.." kalimat Tamaki terputus.

"Ano, maaf aku terlambat." Haruhi muncul dari balik pintu dan mengagetkan Tamaki dan yang lainnya.

Mata Haruhi terlihat sembab, dia menatap Tamaki, lalu sesegera mungkin memalingkan pandangannya dari muka Tamaki. Kyouya merasa heran dengan sifat Haruhi, tak seperti biasanya saja Haruhi bersikap aneh seperti itu.

"Haruhi.. tadi kau menangis?" Hikaru bertanya polos.

"Iya.. waktu di kelas tadi kau.." Kaoru ikut menanyakan.

"Um.. Hahaha.. Tidak kok! Aku baik-baik saja, minna-san." Haruhi memasang senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan di bibirnya.

"Benarkah? Kau tak apa, Haruhi?" Tamaki bertanya antusias, ia terlihat sangat khawatir.

Haruhi menatap Tamaki, di wajahnya tergambar kata-kata cih-kenapa-juga-orang-ini-ikut-bertanya? Haruhi berlalu meninggalkan tempat yang ia pijaki dan segera menuju sofa untuk duduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tamaki. Kedua Hitachiin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Tamaki yang ngambek di pojok ruangan karena diabaikan oleh Haruhi. "Tōno.. hahahahaa kasihan sekali dirimu." seru mereka berdua.

Haruhi melepas capainya dengan duduk santai di sofa. Honey menghampirinya, terlihat membawakan sepotong kue bertopping strawberry ke arah Haruhi.

"Makan ya, Haruchan? Kau terlihat kurang sehat."

"Tidak usah aku baik-baik saja, Honey-senpai."

"Hehehhe.. Kalau begitu, aku yang akan memakannya." senyum Honey-senpai merekah.

"Mitsukuni, cukup makan kue untuk hari ini." Mori-senpai mengingatkan Honey-senpai.

"Tapiiiii.. Takashi, onegai." moe no jutsu Honey-senpai.

"Haruhi, makan ini." Mori-senpai merebut kue yang ada di tangan Honey-senpai dan menyerahkannya pada Haruhi.

"Anu.. Tapi bagaimana dengan Honey-senpai?"

"Uhh! Yasudah, untuk Haruchan saja." Honey-senpai pasrah.

Sore itu _host club_ mendapat banyak tamu, tak seperti biasanya. Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan jam 17.00. Haruhi teringat akan surat itu, ia harus ke atap sekolah jam 17.00. sudah jam 16.55, Haruhi segera pamit dari _host club_.

"Kyouya-senpai, aku pulang duluan, aku ada urusan."

"Kau selalu pulang cepat.. Ada apa?"

"Sudahlah, aku pulang.."

"Hati-hati Haruhi!" Hitachiin _brothers_ melambaikan tangan mereka pada Haruhi.

"Hati-hati, Haruchan!" Honey-senpai ikut mengingatkan Haruhi.

"Um.. Arigatou, minna-san." Haruhi melihat ke sekitar ruang musik 3, ia merasa aneh, tampaknya ada seseorang yang belum mengatakan "hati-hati" kepadanya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, Kyouya-senpai, Hikaru-Kaoru, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai ada yang kurang? Batinnya dalam hati. "Ah! Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi berseru spontan. Semua anggota _host club_ menatapnya.

"Tidak jadi pulang?" Kyouya mengingatkan.

"Tōno? Kau mencari Tōno?"

"Um.. Iya, Tamachan ke mana ya?"

"Ah.. Bukan-bukan.. Untuk apa aku mencari senpai? Aku duluan, minna-san."

Haruhi membuka pintu ruang musik 3, ia segera berlari. Berlari sekuat tenaga karena ia sudah terlambat untuk menemui orang misterius yang selama ini mengiriminya bunga itu.

Tamaki muncul dari balik tembok, ternyata ia membuntuti Haruhi. Dia sengaja keluar dari ruang musik 3 terlebih dahulu dari Haruhi untuk membuntuti Haruhi. Tamaki sudah merasa aneh dengan sikap Haruhi, tak sabar, akhirnya dia membuntuti Haruhi juga sampai di atas atap sekolah. Matanya terlihat serius, tak seperti mata idiot yang selama ini menjadi image-nya.

"Hey, di mana Tamaki?" Kyouya merasa ganjil.

"Ntahlah." Hitachiin bersaudara terlihat cuek.

"Hah.. Aku akan mencarinya." Kyouya beranjak dari depan laptopnya dan segera menuju ke pintu _host club_.

"Hati-hati, Kyouya-senpai." Kaoru sok perhatian pada Kyouya.

"Hah, semoga saja." Kyouya cuek.

"Haah.. Apa benar pengirim surat itu Tamaki-senpai? Nyatanya tadi dia tidak ada di _host club_.. Mungkin dia sudah duluan ke atap.." Haruhi masih berpikir bahwa Tamaki-lah yang mengirimkan bunga-bunga dan surat-surat itu kepadanya.

Haruhi sudah sampai, ia masih bimbang, haruskah dia membuka pintu menuju atap itu? Atau… Pikiran Haruhi tak karuan, akhirnya dia memberanikan dirinya membuka pintu itu, jikalau benar Tamaki, ia tak perlu kaget.

"Anoo.. di sini tidak ada orang? Tamaki senpai?" Haruhi hendak berbalik dan kembali, namun tangannya di genggam erat oleh seseorang.

"Tunggu, Haruhi." seorang anak laki-laki yang kemarin mengawasi Haruhi waktu pulang sekolah itu menggenggam tangan Haruhi lebih erat.

"Heh? Kau yang kemarin.."

"Anoo.. Iya.. Aku.. Aku.."

"Apa?"

Tamaki yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka berdua, merasa panas. Ia cemburu. Sebenarnya ia ingin melabrak mereka, tapi Tamaki tahu kalau Haruhi pasti akan marah kalau Tamaki melakukannya. Tamaki hanya bisa diam di balik pintu sambil menatap Haruhi dan anak laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal itu. "trlllt…trlllt" _handphone_ Tamaki berbunyi. "Ah.. Kyouya? Apa yang dia lakukan menelfon aku.."

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Tamaki, di mana kau?"

"Di atap sekolah."

"Aku ke sana."

"JANGAN!"

Pip. Panggilan itu diputus oleh Kyouya. Tamaki daritadi tak bisa tenang. Ia menatap Haruhi, perasaannya ingin marah. Tak ingin rasanya Haruhi didekati oleh orang lain. Ia juga tidak ingin Kyouya tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di atap.

"Anoo.. Aku.. Namaku Takahashi Takeru.. Aku..Aku.."

"Takahashi Takeru?"

"Iya.. Aku…"

"Kelas?"

"Ano.. 1-B"

"Lalu? Kau yang memberiku surat dan bunga-bunga itu?"

"I..I..Iya."

"Bukan Tamaki-senpai, ya?"

"Heh? Tamaki-senpai? Maksudmu Suou-senpai? Anggota _host club_ itu?"

"Iya.. Apa perlumu sampai menyuruhku datang ke sini?"

"Ano.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku menyukaimu, Fujioka-san."

"Heh?"

"Fujioka-san, sejak pertama melihatmu, aku melihat aura cantikmu.. Kau sangat-sangat cantik dimataku.. Aku.. Aku jadi jatuh cinta kepadamu.."

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau aku ini perempuan?"

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Meskipun kau memakai seragam anak laki-laki sekalipun."

"Heh…Hehe.. Hebat Juga."

"Apanya yang hebat, Fujioka-san?"

"Ah tidak.."

"Anoo.. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Pacar? Untuk apa?"

"Aku…Aku… Aku mencintaimu"

"Kau kan belum mengenalku" Haruhi cuek.

"Iya.. Aku tahu, tapi aku.. Aku.." muka takeru berubah memerah—semerah langit sore yang menerpa mereka berdua di atas atap sekolah.

Tamaki masih menatap dan mengawasi mereka. Ia merasa marah.. Bahkan sampai melihat muka takeru yang sudah memerah itu. "Akkh! Apa yang aku lakukan?" Tamaki sudah hendak melompat dari tempatnya mengintai untuk menegur mereka, "TUNGGU, Tamaki!" tiba-tiba Kyouya muncul di belakang Tamaki.

"Kyou.. Kyouya?"

"Hmm.. Takahashi Takeru murid 1-B ya?" Kyouya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Anak laki-laki itu?"

"Ya, dia memang sudah lama menyukai Haruhi."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau belum tau siapa aku?" senyum sinis Kyouya berkembang.

"Ah.. Ya.. Aku tahu siapa kau." Tamaki pasang muka cemberut.

"Kau sedari tadi mengawasi mereka?"

"Iya, aku hampir saja menegur mereka, tapi kau tiba-tiba datang.. Aku akan mene.."

"Jangan.. Biarkan saja mereka."

"Kau bodoh, Kyouya? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada anak perempuanku?"

"Tsk, aku tahu apa yang akan Haruhi lakukan. Kau tunggu saja di sini, biar kutemani kau mengawasi mereka."

"Ah, tapiiiiii.."

"Sudahlah diam saja, kita lihat saja dari sini."

Tamaki hanya bisa menurut, dia tak ingin Haruhi kenapa-napa, toh Kyouya sudah bilang kepadanya bahwa Haruhi tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun mengamati Haruhi bersama-sama di balik pintu.

"Aku.. Sangat menyukaimu, Fujioka-san."

"Tapi… Aku.."

Takeru mendekatkan mukanya kepada muka Haruhi, sebentar lagi mungkin bibirnya akan mendarat di bibir Haruhi. "KYOUYA!" teriak Tamaki histeris. "Hey! Tunggu!" Kyouya gagal mencegah Tamaki yang kini sudah berlari mendekati Haruhi dan Takeru.

"Ah, Senpai.." Haruhi tanpa sadar melihat kedatangan Tamaki.

"Henatikaaaan!" Tamaki menghadang wajah Haruhi.

"chu!" bibir Takeru mendarat di bibir Tamaki. Kyouya bengong. Haruhi terjatuh gara-gara Tamaki yang mendorongnya agar tidak mendapatkan kissu dari Takeru.

Siiiiing~ sunyi. Haruhi bengong, Kyouya bengong, mereka tampak seperti idiot yang melihat pemandangan super aneh. 3…2…1… "bwahahahahhhahaha…." Kyouya dan Haruhi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tamaki sesegera mungkin mengakhiri kissu itu. Takeru bingung.. kenapa dia bisa kissu dengan Senpai-nya.

"Gah! Hentikan.. Hentikan!" Tamaki mengusap-usap bibirnya.

"ah.. MAAF, Suou-senpai." Takeru meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

"Bwahahhahaa.." Kyouya terbahak.. dia sampai melepas kacamatanya.

"HENTIKAN itu! Kyouya!" muka Tamaki semakin merah.

"Hahhahhahaha…" Haruhi tertawa, dalam hati Tamaki _'ah Haruhi manis sekali'_

"Ano.. Maaf, ini semua salahku." Takeru memasang muka yang tak kalah merah dengan Tamaki.

"Hah.. Iya.." Kyouya angkat bicara sambil menahan tawanya.

"Heyy! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Haruhi? Anak perempuankku?"

"Ano…"

"Sabar, Tamaki."

"Senpai, ini semua bukan salahnya." Haruhi membela Takeru.

"Ah.. Fujioka-san."

"Ini semua salahku.. Awalnya aku sudah malas datang kemari, tapi aku terpancing juga, hahahhahha."

"Haruhi…"

"Aku kira semua ini ulah Senpai.. Ternyata bukan.. Hahahaa." Haruhi masih menahan tawanya, perutnya terasa sakit.

"Haruhi… Aku menyayangimu, anakku. Memangnya ada apa selama ini antara kau dan dia?" Tamaki menunjuk tajam Takeru dengan jari telunjuknya.

Haruhi kemudian menceritakan semua yang terjadi, bahkan tentang panggilan mereka semalam juga. Kyouya hanya angguk-angguk kepala, sedangkan Takeru hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.. Takut akan Tamaki yang daritadi geram melihat ke arahnya.

"Baiklah.. Mulai saat ini aku akan mengirimkan bunga untukmu setiap hari, Haruhi." ujar Tamaki bersemangat.

"Berlebihan sekali, Tamaki" Kyouya protes.

"Ah.. Itu biasa saja, Oka-san."

"Iya, berlebihan.." Haruhi ikut protes.

"Jadi kau tidak suka mendapat bunga dariku?"

"Bukan.. Bukan.. Aku suka kok!"

"Anak pintar!" Tamaki mengacak-acak rambut Haruhi dan memeluknya di depan Takeru, entah mengapa Haruhi tak protes atas pelukan Tamaki.

"Ano.. Fujioka-san, bagaimana? Kau masih mau manjadi pacarku?"

"HEEH?" Tamaki shock.

"Um.. maaf, Takeru-kun. Mungkin lebih baik kita berteman saja." Haruhi menatap Takeru, lalu dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Tamaki.

"Ah… Baiklah.. Terima kasih, Fujioka-san."

"Kau tidak patah hati?" Kyouya berkata tanpa perasaan.

"Tidak, sejak awal aku tau akan jawaban Fujioka-san. Aku sudah siap apabila mendapat jawaban seperti tadi. Paling tidak aku sudah berani mengungkapkan perasaanku." Takeru tersenyum puas.. Terpancar kebahagiaan di raut mukanya yang keren itu.

"Kau mau masuk _host club_?" Kyouya membenahkan kacamatanya yang miring.

"KYOU.." Tamaki seakan melarang.

"Hahha.. Suou-senpai aku tidak akan bergabung dengan _host club_, aku tahu sepertinya Suou-senpai tidak rela kalau aku berada di samping Fujioka-san." Takeru berkata seadanya.

"Hah.. Baka Tōno." Haruhi berkata sadis tertular dari Hitachiin bersaudara.

"Hahah.. Ternyata benar dugaanku, kau pasti menolak." Kyouya tersenyum diikuti senyum polos Takeru dan perjumpaan merekapun berakhir dengan 'ketidak jelasan'.

"ah.. apa-apaan sih? Ayo kita kembali, sudah hampir malam" Tamaki seakan ingin mengakhiri percakapan mereka semua.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali." Kyouya mengiyakan.

"Um.. Aku juga belum memasak untuk makan malam." Haruhi menjawab polos

"Mau aku belikan ootoro?"

"Umm.."

"Tapi aku minus hutangmu."

"Cih, Kyouya-senpai.."

"Biar aku saja yang membelikan." Tamaki sukarela.

"Ah tidak usah.. Membuat karage saja sudah cukup.."

"Anoo.. Fujioka-san" Takeru tiba-tiba memanggil Haruhi

Chu..! Takeru mencium pipi Haruhi. Tamaki pinsan,

OMAKE

Tamaki pinsan, lalu bangun lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tamaki geram

"Haha, aku kagum pada Suou-senpai."

"Apa katamu?" Tamaki kebingungan.

"Karena Suou-senpailah yang disukai oleh Fujioka-san, aku bahkan gagal mendapatkan hati Fujioka-san." Takeru berkata jujur.

Pipi Tamaki bersemu merah, ia tak menyangka adik kelasnya itu bisa membuatnya tersipu, Kyouya daritadi hanya tersenyum kecil. Haruhi mengusap-usap pipinya, tak percaya bahwa barusaja ada orang yang mencium pipinya.

"Uhm.. Arigatou, Takeru-kun." Tamaki dan Haruhi berkata serempak.

"Heh? Bersamaan?" Takeru berseru tak percaya.

Haruhi dan Tamaki saling pandang, mereka merasa aneh. Kyouya akhirnya ambil bicara

"Yah begitulah, mereka memang aneh."

"Ahahhaha.. Baiklah, terima kasih Fujioka-san, Suou-senpai dan tentu saja Ootori-senpai. Sekarang aku jadi sedikit lebih tahu tentang Fujioka-san." senyum manis merekah di bibir Takeru.

"Ah, sama-sama.." Haruhi memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada Takeru.

"Um.. Hati-hati di jalan, Takeru... Dan jangan ganggu Haruhi lagi!" ancam Tamaki.

"BLETAK!" Haruhi memukul kepala Tamaki.

"Ahahhaha.. Hai hai, Suou-senpai.. Aku dan Fujioka-san hanya sebatas teman."

"Haruhii.. kenapa kau memukulku?" Tamaki puppy eyes

"Kau keterlaluan, Senpai."

Takeru, Kyouya dan Haruhi tertawa bersama. Tamaki tak tahu apa yang lucu, dia masih ngambek. "Kau ini seperti anak-anak, Tamaki." kata Kyouya santai, Haruhi pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Aku duluan, minna-san.. ja ne, Fujioka-san!" Takeru pamit

"Daaaah.." Haruhi, Kyouya dan Tamaki melambaikan tangan mereka bersama-sama.

"Mereka sudah pulang?" Kyouya mengechek ruang musik 3.

"Ayo kita juga pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu, Haruhi.. Tenang saja." Tamaki bersemangat.

"Ah tidak usah."

"Ini sudah malam, Haruhi.." Kyouya membela Tamaki.

"Tapiii.."

"Nanti kita sekalian ke supermarket ya! Supermarket rakyat jelata! Aku ingin membeli snack.. "

"Haaah.." Haruhi menghela nafasnya.

"Ayo pulang." Kyouya hendak mengunci pintu ruang musik 3.

"Ayo…." Tamaki bersemangat.

"Ne Haruhi.. Mana yang lebih enak.. Yang ini.. Itu atau yang di sana?"

"Sama saja."

"Aku ambil semua… Di sini murah, kan?"

Haruhi lelah menemani senpainya itu berbelanja. Dia sudah ingin beristirahat, namun Tamaki masih saja asyik memilah-milah belanjaan di supermarket itu.

"Sudah, Senpai?"

"YUP, ayo kita pulang!"

Setelah selesai membayar di kasir, mereka berdua (beserta bodyguard Tamaki) keluar dari supermarket itu. Haruhi merasa sangat mengantuk. Segera ia memasuki mobil milik keluarga Tamaki, Haruhi sudah tak sabar ingin pulang dan memasak, ia tak sabar ingin melampiaskan rasa kantuknya.

"Ne Haruhi.. Kau.." belum sempat kalimatnya terangkai, Tamaki kaget melihat Haruhi yang tertidur di pundaknya. Tamaki tersenyum,"Kau manis sekali, Haruhi". Tamaki mengelus-elus rambut cokelat Haruhi, di benakknya ia tak ingin Haruhi terbangun. Ia masih ingin menjadi sandaran Haruhi, sebagai sandaran mimpi-mimpi Haruhi yang indah.

"Ne.. fotokan ini untukku!" Tamaki memelas kepada bodyguardnya untuk mengambil foto Haruhi yang sedang bersandar di pundaknya.

"hai, bocchama"

Akhirnya tanpa sepengetahuan Haruhi, bodyguard Tamaki itu mengambil berbagai pose narsis Tamaki bersama Haruhi yang sedang terlelap. "Arigatou.." bisik Tamaki kepada bodyguardnya itu.

Tamaki menatap Haruhi, dalam tidur pulasnya itu, Haruhi merekahkan sebuah senyuman paling manis di bibirnya. Tamaki mencium kening Haruhi,"Putriku.." bisiknya. Tiba-tiba Haruhi terbangun, "Heh? Sudah sampai?" Tamaki spontan meloncat dari tempat duduknya, takut jikalau Haruhi memarahinya.

"Senpai, sudah sampai, kan?"

"Ya.. Sudah."

"Baiklah, aku duluan." Haruhi beranjak dari kursi dan segera turun dari mobil Tamaki.

"Salam untuk Otou-san, Haruhi!" Tamaki sok akrab.

"Um.. Terima kasih sudah bersedia mengantar, Senpai."

"Sama-sama, dah.."

Mobil Tamaki berlalu, menjauh dan semakin menjauh dari jalan di depan apartemen yang ditinggali oleh Haruhi dan ayahnya itu. Haruhi tersenyum, menatap sebuah mobil mewah yang berangsur-angsur menjauh dan kabur dari pandangan matanya.

Haruhi membuka pintu apartemennya, melepas sepatunya dan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya. Tapi entah mengapa dia selalu memikirkan Tamaki. "Auh..!" Haruhi meringis kesakitan, ternyata jarinya tersayat pisau gara-gara melamun. "Ah.. jariku.. Kalau Tou-san tahu pasti bisa marah.. hah.." Haruhi mencari plester, di balutnya luka di jari telunjuknya itu dengan plester yang ia temukan di laci dapur.

"Tadaimaa." terdengar suara ayahnya yang baru pulang.

"Ah, okaerinasai."

"Haruchan belum tidur?"

"Ano.. Aku ingin menyiapkan bekal untuk besok."

"Untuk Suou-kun?"

"Ah..Um.. Untuk semuanya."

"Bentou sekecil itu untuk semua anggota _club_?" ayah Haruhi semakin curiga

"Ah entahlah.. Siapa saja yang mau."

"Heh.. kau ini plin plan, Haruhi."

"Heee.. Maksud Tou-san? Oh iya, Tou-san mendapat salam dari Tamaki-senpai."

"Anak itu? Jangan-jangan.."

"Kenapa, Tou-san?"

"Bau wangi, kau baru mandi, ya? Kau baru pulang? DIANTAR SUOU?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Haruhi cuek.

"Haruchaaaaan~" ayahnya memasang wajah khawatir.

"Sudahlah.. Tamaki-senpai tidak akan berbuat sesuatu padaku."

Ayah Haruhi nampak frustasi, tak rela anak perempuannya di bawa seenaknya oleh rivalnya.

"Ah sudah jadi.. Aku tidur dulu, Tou-san. Oyasumi"

"Hai.. Oyasumi."

"Ne, Antoniette.. Haruhi manis sekali tadi." Tamaki memandangi fotonya bersama Haruhi.

Anjing itu hanya bisa mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya. Tamaki tersenyum tak jelas sembari menatap semua foto-fotonya. "Hah.. Sudah malam.. Oyasuminasai, Antoniette." Tamaki membereskan foto-fotonya dan segera mematikan lampu kamarnya. Dia selalu berharap mendapat mimpi dimana dia bisa bertemu dengan Haruhi. Sepertinya mimpinya malam itu dikabulkan.

"Tamaki-senpai.."

"Hai, Haruhi? Ada apa?"

"Makan ini!" Haruhi melemparkan pisau-pisau dapur ke arah Tamaki sambil tertawa yang mengerikan.

"Henatikan.. Haruhi!"

"BWAH!" Tamaki terbangun dari tidurnya.. Dia berkeringat, silau menatap jendela di samping tempat tidurnya yang tirainya terjurai tak sempurna.

"Syukurlah hanya mimpi.." Tamaki bangun, dia membuka tirai jendela kamarnya, dilihatnya panorama di kebun mansion keluarganya itu. Bunga-bunga mawar merah segar bermekaran. Tamaki menghirup dalam-dalam udara ke dalam paru-parunya, berharap hari itu akan berjalan seindah mawar yang bermekaran di kebun.

~  
"Tōno, kau melamun?" sapa Hitachiin bersaudara yang baru masuk ke ruang musik 3.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Tamachan daritadi menatap keluar jendela terus." Honey-senpai ikut berbicara.

"Benar yang dikatakan Honey-senpai." Hikaru menyahut.

"Ah.. Benarkah?" Tamaki pura-pura tak tahu.

Pintu ruang musik 3 terbuka, terlihat sesosok siswa ouran di balik pintu tersebut. Dia terlihat kerepotan membawa barang bawaannya.

"Minna-san.."

"Haruhi?" Tamaki melompat dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah Senpai! Aku membawakan bekal untuk kalian." Haruhi menyodorkan bekal yang dibawanya.

"Huwaaa… Bentou.." Honey-senpai antusias.

"Itu enak, tidak?" Hitachiin bersaudara memprotes.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Haruhi membalas tak kalah cuek.

"Itu gratis, Haruhi?" Kyouya meyakinkan.

"Ya… Gratis.." Haruhi sweatdrop.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki malu-malu.

"Ah Senpai.. Ini untuk Senpai."

"Untukku? Haah.. Terima kasih, anakku." Tamaki mengacak-acak rambut Haruhi.

"Tōno kesenangan…" Hikaru menyahut.

"Iya.. Benar sekali itu." Kaoru menambahkan.

Tamaki cemberut, tak suka akan kata-kata yang dilontar kan oleh Hitachiin bersaudara itu. Haruhi tersenyum kecil. Kyouya sepertinya menikmati sekali bekal buatan Haruhi, dalam hatinya berkata (makan gratis, lumayan).

Tamaki menatap Haruhi, "Terima kasih, Haruhi". Haruhi hanya bisa tersenyum.. walaupun sebenarnya senyumnya itu dipaksakan. "Senpai, itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk yang kemarin." bisik Haruhi kepada Tamaki. Tamaki hanya bisa tertawa, dan melantunkan kata-kata mautnya dalam merayu tamu-tamu _host club_.

"Tak ada yang harus aku syukuri kecuali aku telah dipertemukan dengan putri secantik dirimu, Haruhi-hime." Tamaki membungkukkan badannya ke arah Haruhi, Haruhi hanya bisa menghindar.

"Yaya.. Terserah." katanya cuek didampingi senyuman manisnya.

'syuuut' ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari jas Tamaki. Mata Tamaki tertuju pada benda yang jatuh itu. "Ah! Fotonya!" teriaknya dalam hati. Belum sempat dia mengambil foto itu, Haruhi sudah sigap mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

"AKHH!" Tamaki merasa di ujung ajalnya.

"Ooh.. Jadi begitu?" aura membunuh Haruhi keluar tanpa dipaksa.

"He? Ada apa, Tōno?" Hitachiin bersaudara merasa Tōno mereka dalam bahaya.

"Ha..Ha..Haruhi.. Kau tidak akan melempar pisau padaku, kan?" Tamaki teringat akan mimpinya semalam.

"Bodoh.. Kapan kau mengambil foto ini?" Haruhi geram.

"Apaaa siih.." Hitachiin bersaudara mengambil foto itu dari tangan Haruhi.

"Hoy! Kembalikan!" Tamaki memarahi Hitachiin bersaudara itu.

"Akkh.. Foto hentai!" canda Hitachiin bersaudara

"Ayo pasang di web kita, boleh kan, Kyouya-senpai?" bujuk Hikaru.

"Heh? Terserah. Apabila mendatangkan uang, pasang saja. aku tak keberatan." Kyouya masih melanjutkan makannya.

"Jangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" teriak Haruhi dan Tamaki bersamaan.

"Ini semua salahmu, Senpai!"

"Enak saja.. Kau juga kenapa memperlihatkannya pada mereka?"

"Kau juga, kenapa seenaknya mengambil foto orang tanpa ijin?"

"Ahh.. yang penting cepat cegah Hitachiin idiot itu mengupload foto kita!"

"Malas.. Senpai saja yang mencegah mereka."

"Dasar kau ini… Aku ini Senpaimu!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

Haruhi berhenti mengejar ke dua Hitachiin itu. Sedangkan Tamaki sudah kelelahan mengejar, kini loyo dan pinsan di lantai. Kedua hitachiin tengah berhasil mengupload foto mereka.

"Tidaaaak!" Tamaki menangis berguling di lantai.

"Baka Tōno.. Hahahahahha." tawa kemenangan Hitachiin semakin membuana.

"Hey Haruhi.. Lihat apa yang mereka perbuat!"

"Biar saja.. Toh yang di duga yaoi juga Senpai, kan? Aku tenang saja.."

"APA? Hei yang kau makan itu bentou-ku, kan?"

"Salah sendiri Senpai tak kunjung memakannya." Haruhi menghabiskan bentou yang seharusnya dia berikan kepada Tamaki.

"tidaaaaak…!" Tamaki shock, hancur..

Tak pernah ia membayangkan harinya akan sehancur hari ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan beredar gosip bahwa dia yaoi-maniac. Dan dia tidak jadi menikmati bentou buatan Haruhi yang dia impi-impikan selama ini.

"Ah.. Aku kenyang. Haruchan! Bentounya enak sekali." Honey-senpai jujur.

"Ya.. Sangat enak untuk tipe makanan rakyat jelata." Kyouya ikut berkomentar.

"Benar Haruhi! Enak sekali… Sayang sekali orang yang kelewatan mencicipinya." kedua Hitachiin itu menatap sinis Tamaki.

"Haruhi.. Buatkan lagi untukku ya!" Tamaki memelas.

"Tidak mau.. Kau sudah mengambil fotoku tanpa ijin.."

"" Tamaki merana.. Dan berteriak separau mungkin.

Inner Haruhi: _untuk apa juga kau memelas? __Senpai idiot_.

FIN

Gak jelas ya?

Yasudahlah, mohon review jika berkenan..


End file.
